Mr. Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe
Mr.Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe is a cafe and a karaoke club combined which is located under the bed in the Bump in the Night series. As its name suggests, the place is owned by Mr. Bumpy himself The Karaoke Cafe appeared in virtually every episode. In addition to the occasions when it was part of the story, almost every single episode featured a Karaoke Cafe "mini-story". This would be a short sequence involving one or more characters performing songs in a music video style, mixing unique animation with clips from the earlier episode. Only the Christmas Special did not feature the Karaoke Cafe mini-segment. Virtually every episode featured its Karaoke Cafe mini-segment at the episode's end. The only exception is the paired story episode "A Sneeze in Time/Hocus Dopus", which featured its Karaoke Cafe mini-segment, the song "The Things You Make Me Wanna Do" as an interval between the two stories. Most of the songs were introduced during the first season. In the second season, perhaps due to the presence of musical numbers during a "proper" story episode, fewer new songs at the Karaoke Cafe debuted; instead, it would mostly feature reruns. The Karaoke Cafe sequences seem to have been cut from the official VHS releases of the episodes; it is all but impossible to find the Karaoke Cafe songs at online media viewing sources. The Karaoke Cafe sequence had its own title card, with an opening song called The Karaoke Cafe Song, which is sung by Mr. Bumpy and the Cute Dolls as the back up singers. List of Songs used in this segment. # Sorry Blues # Why do you like me # Bump in the Night - Theme Song (Also known as "Everybody Bump", this is an alternate, extended version of the opening song) # Gotta Have It # Find a New Neighborhood # You Need a Hug (Also known as Hugs) # Go Away and Don’t Come Back # School's Out # Things You Make Me Want To Do # Picking up the pieces # Socks - I Love Socks # Good Golly Miss Molly # Don't Try This At Home # I'm Bigger than You # I Was Right and You Were Wrong # Comfort Schmumfort (Song) # Making Music is Fun # It’s Mine # I Live in the Porcelain # What Goes Up Must Come Down Songs by Episode Season 1 Songs * Song #1: You Gotta Say You're Sorry * Song #2: Why Do You Like Me? * Song #3: Everybody Bump * Song #4: Gotta Have It * Song #5: Find A New Neighborhood * Song #6: You Need A Hug * Song #7: Go Away And Don't Come Back * Song #8: School's Out * Song #9: The Things You Make Me Wanna Do * Song #10: Picking Up the Pieces When Your Whole World Falls Apart * Song #11: Socks - I Love Socks * Song #12: Good Golly Miss Molly (You Sweet Comfort Doll) * Song #13: Don't Try This At Home Season 2 Songs * Song #1: I'm Bigger Than You * Song #2: I Was Right And You Were Wrong * Song #3: Comfort Schmumfort * Song #4: Making Music Is Fun * Song #5: It's Mine * Song #6: I Live in the Porcelain: * Song #7: What Goes Up Must Come Down Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.48.41_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.48.50_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.48.14_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.48.58_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.49.12_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.49.19_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1.49.53_pm.png Screen_Shot_2016-06-10_at_12.59.18_pm.png Holiday.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11.16.20_am.png Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_1.55.26_pm.png Squishington_singing_go_away_and_dont_come_back.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11.47.04_am.png Destructo_singing_karaoke.jpg Bumpy_taunting_Squish_during_I_was_right_song.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_12.06.58_pm.png Screen_Shot_2015-09-14_at_11.31.41_am.png Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_1.32.15_pm.png Category:Locations